


David Do Not Go Gently

by WolfLion



Series: Music of thoughts [3]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfLion/pseuds/WolfLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not the almost dying that kills you, it is the healing. As Cougar is learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David Do Not Go Gently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> Songs used as inspiration are from Animals as Leaders. the ones in the title.

The bomb didn't kill him. He was not sure how and really doesn't care. It had been about two months since his "death" and it was hard to admit to himself much less than to the gorgons that found him and brought him here to heal; but there were times he wished he had died. The first month when it was all he could do to not scream. One because he just didn't have the breath to do so, and second because to scream would just make it worse. Physical Therapy was painful. Muscles that were not quite healed did not like to be pushed that much. The pills to help him recover from the radiation just made him sick. 

By the beginning of the second month the crushing loneliness was killing him. Stheno understood. She was the one that found him. One hell of a knife fighter and beyond awesome interrogator. It wasn't the same for Medea or Bia. They had lost people in the past but not in the way he was mourning. He mourned Rogue and Clay. He could mourn the men they used to be before Max and the betrayals. Not so much for the men they were at the end. He did not mourn Aisha. He mourned Pooch a little. He wasn't dead but his relationship was over because he could not be sure if he could ever find him again. He wasn't sure if he should. 

The one he mourned the worst was his Jake. That ache in his chest that would not go away was the empty spot that Jake filled in him. Had he survived? Was he still sane? HE at least had these three to help when the nightmares threaten to shatter his world. He could hardly look into the mirror right now. His body thinner than it had been. New scars that made it hard to stretch. Even his hair was gone as was his scarf and hat. He missed how Jake would curl into him and around him. How Jake would mumble in his sleep. How Jake only was quite when he came and when he kissed. How Jake could be laser focused on somethings but when bored would babel about everything and nothing. 

He could feel the tears start again. Bia was taking him to train on his new Intervention Rifle. He was needed and till Medea found his beloved, he would hunt.


End file.
